Trouble
by VampireGirlXo
Summary: The group gets a new member, and get thrown into another story! This cross between Yu Yu Hakusho and Harry Potter will creat new adventures! But what will happen when certain charectors cross paths? Will things end well, or badly?
1. Chapter 1

She rolled over and winced when the bright morning sun hit her saphire blue eyes and quickly raised her hand to block the irritating light. She moaned and looked over to her clock to see that it was 8:40 am. She sighed deeply as she sat up and stretched, then swung her feet over the side of her bed and stood. She walked over to her vanity and pulled a brush through her knee length, light violet colored hair and then pulled it back into a french braid.

She went to her closet and gathered her outfit for the day, dressing in a pair of low rise form fitting bell bottom jeans, and a mid-drift blood red spagetti strapped tank top. She brushed her teeth and headed downstairs, almost running into her father when she turned the corner.

"Oh, sorry dad"

Her father looked down to her with his almost clear powder blue eyes and ran his hand through his black scraggly hair smiling happily at her. She shook his head before replying softly.

"Its ok, Beth. I actually was on my way to get you anyway. There is something we need to talk about"

Beth looked to her father for a moment with knitted eyebrows before nodding and following him through the hallway and into the kitchen, where they sat down at the table across from one another. She sat down and grabbed a cup of coffee that he had set out for her, and took a sip before looking to him with a small smile and speaking lightly.

"So what is it that you needed to talk about dad?"

Her father sighed and shook his head before running his hand through his hair once more and looking back to Beth before speaking seriously.

"Beth, you are a half demon. That means that you have to earn your keep to stay in the human world"

Beth cocked her head to one side and looked to her father confused before replying.

"What do you mean?"

"You know how I talk about working for Koenma quit often?"

"Yes"

"Well, he wishes to ask you to work for him as well"

Beth looked to her father surprised before looking down to her coffee mug and shaking her head. She replied while still looking down at the table.

"I suppose I have no choice in the matter. You are here, as well as mom, so I must remain, at least for a little longer" she went quiet and thought for a moment before looking up and nodding at her father. "Alright, what is it he wishes for me to do?"

Her father smiled at her before standing and walking next to her, placing his arm on her shoulder. He smiled proudly at her and then teleported the two of them out of the kitchen.

Beth looked around and saw endless halls on either side of her, and a large set of mahogany doors in front of her. She stood and watched as her father walked up to the doors and knocked a few times. She took a step forward and stood next to him when the door swung open slowly.

She looked around at the room behind the doors to see demons of varying sizes running all over the place. A few stopped and bowed to her and her father, causing her to knit her eyebrows together in confusion, while her father just smiled and bowed back slightly. A few people he started conversations with, giving Beth a chance to look around.

She saw rows of desks, all with demons behind them working on some sort of paper work. There were demons running back and forth, through doors and running into each other. Shouts were being said about renegade demons who had escaped from their prisons, and other shouts were telling of major disasters happening all over the world.

Beth was called back from watching the happening when her fathers hand landed on her shoulder, making her jump slightly. She smiled at him and seeing how happy he looked here and gladly followed him through the halls and to another set of large mahogany doors. This time however, the doors opened on their own and Beth's father turned and looked to her before they had completely opened.

"Don't forget your manners. He is after all the son of the kind of the underworld, so don't do anything too upsetting"

Beth nodded as she felt butterflies start to flap around in the pit of her stomach. She watched as the doors finished opening and followed her father through them. Once they had made it to the other side of the doors, Beth could see a large room with a desk to one side, with someone sitting behind it, and another desk to the other side with a toddler sitting behind it. He was getting into a screaming match with a black haired young man while three other teenage boys were standing next to him with their heads bent and shaking. She took a deep breath and followed her father to the side of the desk and bowed, waiting to be acknowledged by Koenma.

"No! You don't get it! We didn't have any information about the last demon you sent us after and Hiei and Kuwabara almost got killed! How do you expect us to go into another battle so soon, and without information again!?"

"Yusuke, you have no choice. My father will kill me if you don't retrieve the artifacts that they stole. They are new villains and we have no records of them!"

Beth gasped when she heard the names.

_Those are the names of my classmates! _she thought to herself never looking up _Damn! They think I'm human, this is just great. How am I supposed to work with them!?_

Her thoughts were interrupted however when she heard a familiar throught clear and sighed. She stood straight and looked to her father, then to Koenma who had begun to talk to him. She chanced a side glance at Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara, only to receive shocked looks in return. She quickly turned away from them and bent her head down, slightly blushing, embarrassed.

She jumped and looked up quickly when she heard her name breathed into her ear, and turned looking directly into Kurama's bright green eyes. She blushed violently and took a few steps back, looking from Kurama to Yusuke who had stepped next to him. She looked to the ground and shook her head before looking back up to the two of them a little less flushed.

"What are you doing here?" Kurama asked curiously

"Yes, well.."

Before she could finish her sentence, she looked to her side when her father called her name. She walked over and stood next to him, looking to Koenma nervously. Koenma laughed at her and she relaxed slightly when he told her there was nothing to worry about and she would be fine. She looked to her father who was smiling so broadly his fangs were bared and she relaxed even more. If her father was this comfortable here, she could be.

She took a deep breath and looked to a smaller teenage boy with spikey black hair and violently red eyes whom she didn't recognize when he called her name.

"So you're Elizabeth, huh?"

Beth nodded and looked to Kurama who was shaking his head and then to Koenma who had taken on a disappointed look to his face before looking back to the boy. She took a step toward him with her arms crossed over her chest before speaking in a stern tone.

"Who wants to know anyway?"

He looked to her for a moment before also crossing his arms and replying in a mocking tone.

"The names Hiei, and you really need to stop the tough act. Your spiritual power is extremely weak"

Beth smirked and unfolded her arms, placing them at her sides and took a deep breath, only to be hauled back by her father who held her arms fast to her sides. She struggled to get away but it didn't work and she took a deep breath before speaking in a forced calm tone, bringing surprised looks to her classmates faces.

"Dad, let go"

"No, there is a reason you supress your powers, right now is not the right time to let them go. Especially not to show up Hiei"

"But the little twerp asked for it!"

Her father struggled to hold her still some more before she finally closed her eyes and took a few breaths, and he let her go. She stood there for a moment, fists clenched, then looked up and removed a stray strand of hair from her eyes and smiled at Kurama who was staring at her.

"I'm fine. Anyway, I was told that Koenma had a job for me," she said turning and trying to change the subject.

Koenma looked from her father to her for a moment before speaking as if she wasn't there.

"You haven't told her yet"

Beth took on a confused look and looked from Koenma to her father who was quickly trying to show Koenma to stay silent, but it was too late. Beth knitted her eyebrows together and spoke to her father worriedly, causing him to turn quickly and hurriedly try and explain.

"Dad, what's he talking about? What haven't you told me?"

"Beth, its not that I didn't want to tell you, its that I never found the right time to tell you"

"Elaborate please"

Her father sighed and scratched his head before he started to speak but was interrupted by Hiei. Beth whirled around to look at him to see that he was smiling with satisfaction at the current situation.

"What your father failed to tell you is that the reason Koenma wants you to work for him is because you are the princess and you have more power than all of us combined"


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR HARRY POTTER, JUST THE CHARACTERS I ADD MYSELF**

"Harry, wake up wake up! Were late for MaGonagall's class again!"

Harry rolled over and jumped when his face was suddenly covered by his black school robes. He groaned as he stood and dressed, and quickly gathered his books, strapping them together and placing his glasses over his emerald green eyes. His black hair was in complete dissaray and his robes were slightly wrinkled, but there was no time for appearences.

He hurried down the stairs from the common sleeping room and met his best friend Ron in the common room. His red hair was also in dissaray and as always his robes were wrinkled. He saw Harry come down the stairs and his brown eyes clearly showed his worry. Harry sighed and spoke calmly to his friend.

"Ron, we have been late loads of times, one more time won't kill us"

Ron nodded nervously and the two of them climbed through the portrait hole and rushed down the hallway toward MaGonagall's classroom. They were out of breath by the time they reached the door, and when they went to open it the cringed at hearing a cruel voice behind them. The both turned, looking into the face of Severous Snape.

"Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley. What, a surprise"

The two looked to each other, eyebrows knitted together before looking back up to Snapes pale face, his hair looking just as greasy as usual.

"You two seem to have a knack for being late, I see"

Neither of them said anything, but stood there cursed running through thier minds as they looked to thier most hated teacher.

"Detention, for the next two weeks, to the both of you. And ten points off for constant tardyness"

The two of the groaned unhappily, stopping immediatly when Snape added another five off for each of them. The unhappily followed him through the halls and down toward the basement where they sat in front of the couldrons for the rest of the school day, moving into the storage room when Snape had a class.

...

"This sucks, mate"

"Tell me about it. This is our third year here, you would think we should know better than to run into Snape"

"Seriously"

The two of them started to laugh when they turned a corner, Ron running into a girl with frizzy brown hair and a suprised look on her face. Ron stumbled over his words as he helped her up and handed her her books back.

"Sorry, bout that one... Hermione"

She looked to him and half smiled with a sigh before replying. "Its' alright Ron, I'm used to it by now"

Harry snickered and tried to look innocent when Ron sent him an ice glare, but was completely unsuccesful. They both looked back to Hermione however when she started to speak, and they all started to walk down the hall back to Gryfinddor tower.

"Where were you two in class ealier?"

Harry looked to Ron who shook his head, and explained everything to Hermione.

"We were running late for Charms class and when we reached the door, we put out hands on the handles and Snape came around the corner. He gave us during school detention for the next two weeks"

"But we are studying for the Mid-Term tests! You two will be so far behind"

"Yeah," butting in Harry, "He knows, and we don't think he cares, really"

"That's aweful"

The three of them were silent untill they turned a corner and ran into a girl sprawled out on the ground bleeding and unconcious. The three rushed to her side and looked to her for a moment. Her hair was long, purple, and in a ponytail, that was in complete dissaray, her skin was sliced open everywhere, and she was wearing a thick sleved tank top with a pair of form fitting red pants with a studded belt.

"Do you think she's dead?" Ron asked

"No, her chest is still moving, but her breathing is very slow. We have to get Dumbledor"

Ron agreed and the two of the rushed to Dumbledors office, leaving Harry to watch over the girl. It took them a few minuted to return with Dumbledor running behind them. When he reached the girl, he knealed down and put his two fingers on her neck, then nodded and picked her up, motioning for them to follow him back to his office.

Once they arrived, Dumbledor layed the girl on his bed and rushed out, telling the three to stay with her for the moment. They watched her until Dumbledor came back with Madam Pomfrey who gasped upon seeing her. She ran over to the bed side and told everyone to go out in the other room while she did her work. They all did so and were silent for a while before Dumbledor broke the silence.

"How did you find her?"

Hermione was the one to answer and explain.

"I found Harry and Ron in the hallway, walking back from thier detention with Snape," at this they flinched, but Hermione ignored them and continued, " We were walking back toward Gryfinddor tower when we turned a corner and she was just laying there."

"So you didn't see anything strange before you found her, she was just there?"

"Right"

"Interesting"

Harry knitted his eyebrows together and spoke up at Dumbledors actions.

"Who is she Dumbledor?"

"I do not know who, but I do know that she is not from our world"

"She's from the human world!?" Hermione asked

"No," Dumbledor replied shaking his head, "Somewhere else entirely"

The three of them went quiet again for a few moments when Madam Pomfrey walked out and looked to the three of them worriedly. Dumbledor was the one to speak while Hermione, Ron, and Harry listened intently.

"How is she?"

"She is in bad conditions, or was I should say. Her wounds were deep, and serious, but most missed vital organs. Thats not everything though. While I was healing her, she was also healing herself... somehow"

"Healing herself?"

"Yes," she nodded, "When I was finished, I checked her pulse, and that seemed fine, if not a little slow. I opened her mouth to see what color her tongue was, and she has fangs as well"

"Fangs, and heals herself, what is she?"

"I do not know for sure, but she is mumbling in her sleep. Something about having to save the gang"

Dumbledor thought for a moment before smiling to Madam Pomfrey and nodding, dissmising her for the night. She nodded at his request to come back if anything managed to go wrong with the girl and she left smiling at him over her shoulder. Once she was gone, Dumbledor turned to the three and half smiled.

"You three should go and get some sleep"

"But what about the girl?" Ron asked concerned, "We can't just not wonder whats going to happen to her"

Dumbedor nodded before answering. "You are right. Tomorrow and for the next however many days, in stead of reporting to Snapes office for detention, come up here. I will tell Severous that I have given you a punishment worse than his, and he should accept that. Helping me to watch the girl is now your new detention, and yours as well if you wish Mrs. Granger," he added smiling.

The three smiled and nodded before leaving Dumbledors office and heading for the common room. Dumbledor walked into his bedroom and stood by the doorway, looking to the girl who seemed to be sleeping peacefully, but still mumbling.

"What are you?" he asked himself, "What are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSH OOR HARRY POTTER!!

"What!?" She turned her saphire blue eyes on her father and knitted her eyebrows together. "What is he talking about?" she asked completely confused.

Her father sighed before he ran his hand through his dark hair again and answered in a regretfull tone.

"Beth, I am the king of Makai, making you the princess. That is why those demons were bowing to me when we first arrived." he explained.

Beth stood there for a moment, wide eyes and frozen, looking to her father, who knitted his eyebrows. From behind her, Kurama placed his hand on her shoulder and she jumped, looking to him before looking back to her father with knitted eyebrows.

"Why didnt you tell me? Does mom know?"

Her father sighed before he answered. "She does not"

"So you put her life in danger, extream danger, for being a demon, but you didnt seem it important to tell her that the reason there was so much danger, more than normal as you have told us before, was because your the king of Makai!?"

"Beth.."

"Kurama, dont! This is between my father and I"

Kurama's eyes widened in suprise but he nodded and took a step back. Beth looked back to her father and closed her eyes before looking at Koenma.

"You have known the entire time, so why is it that you want my services now rather than any time before? What is it about this point in time that makes my presence important?"

"Hn"

Everyone turned to glare at Hiei, when Koenma spoke up averting everyones attention back to him.

Koenma nodded appreciativly at Beth before speaking. "I didnt think you would notice, but you are very intelligent and you have" he sighed before sontinuing. "The laws of the Makai, state the the first born son of a Makai king and or queen will take over as ruler once they have passed. Your father did not bear a son, but two daughters."

Beth's eyes widened and she looked at her father again. She opened her mouth to say something but Koenma cut her off and continued with his explination.

"The laws state nothing different for a daughter taking over the thrown, but they do say something different of a half demon taking over the thrown."

Beth was taken back and replied in a confused tone.

"Wh.. what?"

"The laws state that the first born son, or eldest child will take the thrown, but they may not do so if they are anything more than a full bred demon."

"Thats why I live in the human world"

"Yes it is. When you were born, the royal counsil deliberated, and deicided that in order to keep to tradition and not break the law, you could not even be within demon world. Instead, they demanded you be banned, or your father was to forfiet the thrown. Your mother didnt want him to give up the thrown, so instead she chose to take over care of you in the human world. Your father reigned for eight years, before he moved to the human world to help raise you once your powers started to appear."

"And to coexsist in the human world my powers had to be supressed."

"Yes"

"But that still doesnt explain why it is you need me now."

"You are right, it does not. While your father reigned in demon world, the counsil demanded that he try and produce another hier, one that is either a son, or a purblood demon. With the threat of war not far off at the time, and a fear of losing his people, your father conceeded the counsils wishes and produced another child with a pure blood demon woman. Again, he produced a daughter."

Beth's eyes widened and she took a step back. "I have a sister?"

"A half sister, yes"

She looked to her father with knitted eyebrows and shook her head, trying to clear her mind. "I cant believe this"

"It is a lot of information to take in at one time" Koenma agreed before continuing. "Your sister is a full blood demon, but she is a half breed also. She is half air demon, half wolf demon. The counsil once again did not approve, but because she had no human blood in her viens, they could not bann her like they wished to. Instead, your father made a wife of her mother to rule while he moved to the human world with you and your mother."

"You married her!? What about mom!?"

"Beth, please understand. It was a necessity at the time"

"Your lucky mom doesnt know about this! She'd kill you!"

Her father smirked and nodded, replying in an amused tone. "She would deffinatly try. That I have no doubts of"

"How can you find this amusing?"

"Please, Beth. If I may continue?"

Beth shook her head and sighed before looking to Koenma and motioning for him to continue. He nodded in return before speaking.

"The counsil has died, many were much older than thier species allowed, and they have all passed onto the next life, leaving a new counsil behind. Thier sons and daughters have taken over, and they have a completely differnt outlook on life. They have heard of your story since they were born, and have had years to develope thier own feelings on the issue at hand. They believe that the laws should be changed, that the you should have the rights to the throne, as you deserve by being the first born child of the king."

Beth's mouth was hanging open and her eyes were wide once again. Her father put his hand on her shoulder and she closed her mouth, shaking her head once again. She looked to him worried and she smiled an encouraging smile before she spoke weakly.

"You.. they.. want me to be.. the ruler of makai?"

"Not exactly. They want you to have the ability to chose whether you take over after your father passes or not."

"Beth, you have to breath, hunny"

Beth nodded and took a few deep breaths before looking at Yusuke when he spoke.

"I understand what you might be feeling. I had something similar happen to me, and it was a lot to get used to, or take in for that matter, but its not terrible"

"You too?"

"Yes"

"What did you do?"

"I followed, trained, and left. I have yet to fully make my decision, but I will follow my instincts in whichever direction they take me"

Beth nodded and looked back to her father, who spoke softly.

"It is something that should have been explained long ago, but it was something that I never imagined would happen. I am truly sorry"

"Its ok dad, I understand why you didnt"

"Elizabeth" Beth looked back to Koenma once he said her name. "Wether you decide to or not is your decision, but you must meet with the counsil and at least hear them out, explain what has happened to you and if you think you are ready to.."

Keonma's sentence was cut off by a loud alarm going off in the hallway. Everyone turned and looked at the door once it burst open and a large blue ogre came bounding in the room. Koenma instantly stood and spoke in an alarmingly strict and formal tone.

"What is the problem ogre!?"

"Sir! The princess has completely dissapeared! We have no trace of her anywhere!"

PLEASE REVIEW!! GREATLY APPRECIATED!


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR YU YU HAKUSHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Ah, I am glad that you are here. Hermione, maybe you can be of some assistance. The young lady has woken, but she is a bit hysterical and wont let any of us talk with her" Dumbledore explained.

Hermione nodded before walking to his bedroom door, and knocking lightly on it. She heard something shuffle behind it, and slowly opened the door, peeking around it before walking in. At first, she didn't see anything, just the bed and other dressings of the room. Then she saw the girl, huddled in the corner.

She smiled warmly at her and walked over to stand somewhat close to her before speaking carefully. "Are you ok?"

The girl looked to Hermione and she widened her eyes at the girls eye color. They were a bright blue color, like a clear summer sky, with a white ring her pupils.

The girl ran a hand through her teal shoulder length hair before standing up straight and looking to her with a raised eyebrow. "You don't look like any demon I've ever seen" she said.

Hermione looked to her for a moment puzzled before she shook her head and spoke. "I'm not a demon, and my names Hermione, whats yours?"

The girl knitted her eyebrows this time before speaking confused. "Catherine, but you don't smell like a human either.. well not a full human anyway"

"How does someone smell like a human or not?"

"Where am I?"

Hermione paused for a moment before speaking again. "The wizarding world. Your at Hogwarts right now"

"Whats a 'wizarding world'?"

Hermione couldn't help but giggle before replying. "Sorry, but how do you not know? You don't seem like a muggle"

"A what?"

"A human.. you really don't understand do you?"

"I'm not a human, I take offense to that. I am a wolf demon, air yokai cross"

"Wolf demon? Like a werewolf?"

Catherine started to laugh at this and Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise and backstepped a few times, noticing Catherines fangs as she laughed. Once she calmed down, she replied.

"Not exactly. I don't change into a wolf, just have heightened senses as is. And you said you're a witch?"

"Yes" she nodded

"Is everyone here a witch?"

"Or wizard yes"

"Fasinating!" Catherines eyes lit up as she replied to that one.

Hermione nodded slightly before smiling. "Would you like to meet some friends of mine? No one will hurt you, I promise.. they just might as a lot of questions"

Catherine thought for a moment before nodding hesitantly.

-------------------

"What do you mean shes gone completely!?" Koenma shouted

"I mean we completely lost her spiritual pressure reading on our monitors" the Ogre replied back worriedly

Beth's father turned and looked at her before looking to the floor, then Koenma. "Koenma, let me be the one to look for her"

Koenma instantly replied. "I do not think so. Yusuke!"

"Yes?"

"You and the team will be the ones to look for her. Follow her spiritual readings from our monitors to the place she disappeared, and look for clues of some kind. You have permission to search wherever necessary, and Devin"

Beth's father nodded at the mention of his name before Koenma continued.

"You will go and let Beth's mother know that she is taking up her responsibilities, then return to the castle and regain your powers to help with this while the group looks for your youngest"

Devin reluctantly nodded before looking at Beth and placing his hand on her head softly, mumbled something that made her glow slightly, then took off through the doors. Beth looked after him for a moment before gasping and falling to her knees, glowing again lightly. Everyone turned and looked to her concerned before she stood up again, and everyones eyes widened. Her fangs had grown along with her nails, and her hair reached her knees and turned turned black, her eyes now a bright yellow color.


End file.
